


Apartment Dwellings

by asheykat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheykat/pseuds/asheykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta meets a cute boy in her apartment complex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment Dwellings

Nepeta walked through the front doors of her apartment complex, her bag slung over her shoulder. She went straight to the mailbox to grab any mail her and her roommate, Terezi, might have. She heard a quiet voice as she unlocked the box, looking over to see two men talking. She had seen one of them before, he was somewhat tall, at least he was taller than her which was somewhat of a feat, and had a very thick Texan accent. She had run into him a few times seeing as he lived down the hall from her and they got along fairly well but never really stopped to have a decent conversation. He seemed far more interested in Terezi anyway and wasn't exactly her type, always trying for the cool kid look that she felt was over done even in high school where it still somewhat belonged. The man was new though, looking like he was either Native American or Latino with his olive skin. He had a dark brown Mohawk and wore baggy clothing. He didn't exactly look like the kind of person Dave would hang out with, but then again she did remember him mentioning getting a new roommate. It would probably be a welcome change in the hall, but she wasn't sure how Dave's other roommate, Karkat, would handle it considering how he always found something to be grumpy about. She shook her head at the thought, grabbing her mail and heading up the stairs. As she passed the two men she heard what sounded like rapping and smiled slightly. Dave had tried multiple times to get her friend Equius to rap and always failed at it. She almost tripped up the steps when Dave's friend spoke, not expecting the smooth Hispanic accent that hit her ears. Her eyes widened and she felt her ears turn a bright shade of red as the voices behind her came to a grinding halt and she ran the rest of the way up the steps, working to get as far away from the scene of embarrassment as possible. 

She sighed as she threw her keys on the counter. "I'm home." She knew it was unnecessary to call out, whether she did or not Terezi always knew when she was home. She walked to the front room to find Terezi listening to the television. "I think I saw Dave's new roommate today Terezi." Nepeta plopped down onto the couch next to her, sprawling her legs out.   
"Yea? Is he cute?" Terezi gave off a laugh that sounded almost like a cackle. It made Nepeta smile. "Yea he's pretty cute. He has a nice voice too, him and Dave were rapping as I was headed up the stairs." Terezi rolled her eyes.  
"Of course they were. Did you get the new guys name?" Nepeta blushed a bright red. "Uh no. I didn't get the chance, I ran up here after tripping on the stairs." Nepeta sighed and flopped over onto her side.  
"Is he really that cute? Now I have to go see him for myself." Terezi started to stand up, causing Nepeta to screech and reach for her sleeve. "Do not! Terezi sit back down! It's bad enough that I embarrassed myself on the steps the last thing we need is for you to go knocking on Dave's door 'Hey, Nepeta said you got a cute new roommate, what's his name?'" Terezi laughed and started to sit back down. As wonderful as Terezi was, Nepeta was pretty spot on on her description of what Terezi would do and they both knew it. Right as Terezi had almost gotten her butt back on the couch there was a knock on the door, causing both girls to look at each other confused. "Where you expecting someone?" Nepeta asked carefully. Terezi just shook her head and walked to the door, looking through the peephole. "It looks like Dave and what I'm assuming is his cute new roommate you were telling me about."


End file.
